


For You

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: 2NE1, I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Somi won't rest until she finds something Minji actually likes at the mall.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

"Let's try _this one _then!"

Somi dragged Minji by the wrist into another store. They were currently browsing through various stores and boutiques at the mall, but Minji seemed uninterested in most of them. There had to be _some place_ with _something _to tickle Minji's fancy! And she wouldn't be satisfied until she finds it!

"Aha!" Somi came to a sudden halt, almost causing Minji to lose balance. "Eh? Eh?" she pointed up at the sign.

Minji shrugged. "Why not?"

Upon entering, Somi immediately began digging through the first rack she laid eyes upon, checking for any price drop tags. Minji leaned against a large beam with her arms crossed. She wasn't really in the mood to go shopping, but Somi seemed really insistent.

"Ohoho, how about this one?" Somi pulled out a large black T-Shirt with a striking thunderous design.

"That's pretty cool." Minji nodded with approval.

Somi's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Let's get two of them, so we'll match!"

As Somi zoomed over to the register (happy that she_ finally _found something Minji would like), Minji couldn't help but smile.

She may not be very much into clothes shopping, but it was worth the time spent with Somi.

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was two people caring about each other's happiness. Somi wanting to find something Minji would actually like, and Minji even going out to the mall for shopping when she wasn't in the mood--but wanted to spend time with Somi.


End file.
